


Alone for Too Long

by MomoiroFan



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, handjob, mentioned Windblade/Sideswipe, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoiroFan/pseuds/MomoiroFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going through heat cycle alone was something normal to Strongarm… but the company of someone unexpected may bring up a big surprise to her. Please, comment if you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone for Too Long

Strongarm sighed as she looked down to her legs. They were twitching and moving unquietly. It was no surprise to her, though. Her heat cycle was on, and she felt really in need.

Also, the noises coming from the nearby mech couple were helping on her overheating. It were Sideswipe and Windblade, driving each other wild, and nearly shouting their combined pleasure. The blue and white mech could hear Windblade calling him by his nickname over and over while moaning loudly, and he emitted passionated groans. She watched their silhouettes seemingly merging into one.

Her face heated up as she felt the warmth between her legs. Well, she knew her servos had to do what they usually did… and she was lucky they were all faraway from the scrapyard, and also, that no one passed by that place by night.

Her digits caressed her interface panel, and once they finally were inside her port, she sighed in sheer relief. That did felt good… but she was honestly tired of passing through that period by herself. She always wondered herself how did it felt to have company during heat cycle. She sighed loudly as her vents cooled her off.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the noise of someone arriving. She quickly removed her servos from her port, and picked up a towel she brought with her. She liked being ready for anything.

As she cleaned herself up, her audios were surprised by the sound of a deep moan coming from nearby. As she spied from her spot, she saw it was Grimlock. The Dinobot was also having a hard time, all by himself during his own heat cycle. Strongarm’s face heated up as she watched him rubbing his interface panel.

His optics unvoluntarily looked to his side, and he noticed his watcher. Strongarm gasped and looked to the other side, embarassed. As she heard steps behind her, her face heated once more.

“I’m so sorry, Grimlock. I didn’t meant to come over. I...” She commented, trying to find words. However, Grim’s hands held her shoulders.

“It’s okay, Strongarm, really. I just... didn’t knew you were nearby.” His voice soothed. Strongarm somehow felt a bit of relief. Then, both of them heard Sideswipe and Windblade’s loud moans. It seemed like they have both overloaded due to the intensity of their voices.

The blue and white mech looked down, trying to hide the embarassement. Grimlock’s chuckle came to her audios.

“Boy, these two are loud, huh? I’m surprised they haven’t been spotted there.” The Dinobot then noticed Strongarm’s embarassed expression. “Hey… what’s wrong?”

“I… I hate this period...” She muttered.

“It’s hard to pass through this by yourself, right?” Grimlock caressed her shoulders.

Strongarm moved her hands to hold Grim’s hands. He sounded so comprehensive with her. She turned around to stare at the Dinobot.

“I’ll be honest. I don’t like seeing you… suffer like this.” It was Grim’s time of sounding embarassed. “This makes me suffer too. Seeing such a beautiful, tough and amazing Bot like this...”

Strongarm’s optics widened. After a moment of shy silence, Grimlock moved one of his servos to her face.

“Grim… no one ever sounded so… concerned with me.” The Dinobot brought her close for a warm hug.

“I’ve been… alone for too long... and I didn’t thought I could bare much longer. Since I joined the team, I enjoyed everyone's company... especially yours." The Dinobot blushed hard, a bluish light on his cheeks. "I wanna… stay by your side for anything. Not only through this periods, but whenever you may need help. You are really tough, and I admire this very much, but as the team taught me, even tough ones need help… And I...” He said, until the white and blue mech cupped his face.

“Grim… I think I understand…” She gave him a soft smile. That surely caught her attention. Sure, she expected SOMEONE to feel that for her, but now that her possible, and for some even obvious crush, had found somebody else…

Besides, Grim was a great friend, a strong teammate… Someone she could rely on… And also, they finally got what that whole "smashing mouths together" thing humans did was about, and that Cybertronians DID used that kind of affection, but more privately... 

Well, basically, it was worth to try.

She wanted to get her face closer to Grimlock’s. At that point, she hated being so much smaller than him. In a klik, however, he lift her up with both his claws, and their lips were connected in a deep fervorous kiss, their glossas swinging together in a slow dance.

As they settled themselves down, panting slowly, Strongarm look at her interface panel, then looking to her side while feeling her face heating up once more.

As he kissed her cheek, he lift her up a bit more and pinned her against the rocky formation behind them, so he could reach her interface panel. At that point, she worried not about humans showing up, but the sparkmates nearby to hear them. Her worries turned off however as she felt Grimlock’s claws around her waist and his glossa at her panel, then inside her leaking, wanting port. 

“Grimlock… o-oh, Primus, Grim...” She said, rolling her optics and sighing aloud, her servos clenching firmly on the Dinobot's arms. Her sensors flooded in pleasure, as Grim explored the warm inside of her virginal walls, tasting every bit of her.

He couldn’t believe the soft noises he was hearing from her. As far as he knew her, she never expressed that amount of delight. The look on her face was also uncommon, with one of her optics open and a warm smile, but it was also really good to know he was making her happy.

However, seeing by her expression how close she was from overloading, as she bit her lower derma, the Dinobot retreated his glossa. Hearing her frustated sigh, he looked up with a flirty smile, letting her have a taste of her own warmth as they kissed once more.

Pulling her close to him, he sat down with his back on the formation and settled Strongarm on his lap. She awkwardly looked down to his interface panel and her face heated up as she saw his huge lenght already leaking.

"Uh... we can stop if you don't-" Grim noticed the apparent discomfort on her face. 

"No! I-I mean, I'm... I'm okay, really." Strongarm answered him, having to chuckle at herself. "I just... never saw one of... these before."

“You really… never did this with any other Bot, right?” Grim asked, cupping her face.

“...no.” She muttered. “Have you?”

“...yes.”

“Yes.” Well, he was honest.

“Not much things I liked, though. They were some previous... mostly bad experiences.” Grim’s face heat up. He feared he could be worrying her. Strongarm smiled to him, trying to cheer him up. He smiled in response, seeing they could go on. "You can touch it. I mean, if you want to..." 

Nodding slowly, she gently rubbed her servos around Grim's spike, as if she analyzed each part of it. The Dinobot sighed with a pleased smile, chuckling as he gently caressed her doorwings, earning a soft moan from her.

"Heh. I guess we're both ready." The Dinobot commneted, while the cadet agreed silently.

Laying her helm on Grim’s chest as she stood on her knees, she took a silent breath and felt the tip of his spike inside her port. Feeling Strongarm a bit tense due to the unusual intrusion, the Dinobot caressed her shoulders.

“Do you trust me?” His tone carried at the same time hints of seduction and doubt. She looked up with pleading optics.

“Yes... I want this... I want you... I... I love you...” These three last words made the Dinobot smile warmly. While they kissed once more, this time with her face first moving, he moved his servos to her hips, guiding her gently down until his spike was fully inside of her. She hissed and flinched as Energon slid out of her valve, her virginity taken at last. Not even her own servos hit her so deep as Grimlock did that instant, and although now she felt a certain pain, she wanted to go on.

Grimlock soothed her, caressing her doorwings and thighs gently, being certain that the pain was gone before they could continue.

She followed that lead, moving herself up until only the tip of his spike was in, then he moved her down again, both of them moaning over that slow ride. They both nuzzled and kissed, intending to make that moment last. Strongarm’s pleasure was just too much to process, and so was Grimlock’s. That whole thing felt so different… and so marvelous. He had a company for heat cycle that he truly appreciated, and she had one for the very first time.

“Grimlock… Y-you feel s-so good…” She struggled to smile between her passionated moans, and pulled Grimlock’s helm close to hers.

“St-Strongarm… you too...” Grimlock admitted, his face nuzzling Strongarm’s cheek. The cadet gasped as he tightned his grip on her, and pulled his helm close to her neck. He gently nipped it with his dentae, being careful to not hurt her.

“More… P-please, g-gimme more...” Grimlock ceased his nipping in surprise. Strongarm never begged for anything in her life. At least, not that he could remember.

But that was also good in a certain point. She was asking him to keep going… HIM. Finally granting what she asked, Grim moved his hips, thrusting his spike faster, joining with her movements and earning a loud moan from the blue and white mech.

The wet sounds of their lovemaking aligned with their moaning and heavy breathing, making that ride increase in speed and their voices sound louder. Not much as the two lovebirds nearby, though.

“Oh, Grimlock! Ah! D-don’t stop, please! Don’t stop! I...I love you! I love you so much! Ooh~” Strongarm’s words were not only from heat; she really meant that and Grim knew it.

“I-I don't wanna... Hng... You're so a-amazing... But I'm s-so close... ah~” Grimlock’s optics were closed in pleasure, and he smiled as he held his beloved mech close.

That wild ride soon became too much for both mechs. With a louder moan, not having enough time to clench her teeth, Strongarm fell over the edge, transfluids erupting from her port. Grimlock held her firmly and clenched his dentae, growling as he also overloaded, filling her with his warm fluids. 

The Dinobot finally let go of Strongarm, and laid back on the formation panting hard, vents acting fast on cooling him off. Strongarm’s vents also acted, but she remained in that same position, her optics closed in pleasure, her hips moving slowly, keeping Grim’s warmth inside her as she grinded. That was a really good feeling… not like anything she ever experienced...

Seeing the pleased expression on her face, Grimlock smiled tiredly, and lift up his servos, caressing her chest and her doorwings. As she opened slowly her optics with a quiet moan, he signalized her to get close. Strongarm moved up slowly with a soft chuckle, feeling Grim’s spike coming out of her, and laid her helm close to her Dinobot's neck, sighing in pleasure as she felt the mix of both her fluids and his slipping off her, and sliding down her thighs. 

"I guess you liked that... right?" He asked the cadet, recovering his breath after possibly the best ride of his life.

“That was... different... but sooo wonderful…” She commented, her voice lower. “I’m… really happy we found each other.”

“Me too.” Grim moved her close for another kiss and they both sat down, as he picked up Strongarm’s towel, and slowly cleaned the mess they both were, their interface panels closing once they were both clean there.

As the blue and white mech rest her head by Grimlock’s side, resting her tired form, she looked around, and saw Windblade and Sideswipe tenderly kissing each other, as they wiped each other clean. Guess they were about to return home… and coming to think of that, so should they. Bumblebee would probably be asking about them all by now.

“Hm… We got to return to the scrapyard... but I guess I'm too tired to transform…” Strongarm muttered.

“I've got this, sweetspark,” He commented, making her smile. Then, she felt Grim picking her up in bridal style, as he did once with Bee during trust exercise. With a warm smile, Strongarm laid her head on Grim’s chest, whispering once more “I love you”, as they started walking back home.


End file.
